Rekindling an Old Flame
by Zarkho
Summary: Seeing Harry and Lily so passionately entwined an old flame reignites itself inside Ginny. It's time that she revisits her old style of life. WARNING PWP SMUT LEMON. Ginny/Hugo.


**A/N: Well whoa! I wasn't expecting such a good reaction to the story (I call that good). Well thanks to all those who favourited or review my story. it really encouraged me. So yeah. I have written another one shot. Same as before basically PWP. It is set in the same Alternate Universe. I am planning to write a few more in the same universe. SO you can say it would be a pretty long series. If you want me to write some pairing then ask me. I'll be sure to at least give it some thought. No promises for any fast writing though. I already have received quite a few requests.**

 **Do review if you like my story. Now enjoy!**

Ginny looked on in fondness and with a little bit of lust as her very naked daughter, Lily Luna Potter, writhed on the large cock of her equally naked father. Her body was glistening, the sweat shining in the morning light. Her back arched in a delightful fashion that made Ginny want to lick her back side. Her breasts thrust forward in the most enticing fashion. Her red locks were stuck to her face, facing upward. Her little lips were open in a sensual manner as she ground her hips on her father's lap.

"Oh, Daddy yes! Just like that. Fuck me deep Daddy," Lily moaned.

"Oh Lily-flower," Harry nibbled on her ear as his hands molested her daughter's perky breasts, "I intend to do just that."

"Seriously you two," Ginny shook her head as she placed breakfast on the table before them, "How many times have I told you? No fucking on dinner table."

"But Ginny you loved to get my dick inside you on this same table," Harry leered from behind their daughter.

"Ugh mommy, Daddy looked just so hard and in need, ugh, I couldn't resist it," Lily answered amidst moans.

Ginny rolled her eyes and bent down to capture her daughter's lips in a sensuous kiss. Harry groaned at this incestuous display of mother-daughter affection.

"Be sure to clean up then," Ginny licked her daughter's cheek before letting go.

It had been a week since they had inducted Lily into their circle of fuck buddies. She had been like a rabid dog since then. Jumping her Dad whenever she got the chance. She just reminded Ginny of her own days of mindless shagging. She was known as the Harpy slut in the circles of quidditch. And that was saying something since all the members of Holyhead harpies were whores of the highest calibre. If they were invited to a party then it was bound to turn into an orgy. There was a reason why Harpies had so many male fans. They satisfied them in every way. Though most of them didn't remember anything except for a night of mind blowing sex with some hot female.

Ginny smiled fondly at those old memories. She had retained her way of life well into her career of journalism. It had been only a year since she had left it behind, thinking that she had her fill of cocks for her life.

But now, as she looked at the father daughter pair fuck relentlessly, her old desires began to reawaken. Her cunt burned with the yearning of having a different cock inside her. Their different textures, how they looked so different yet so alike, and how each of them simulated her cunt in a different manner, she missed all of it. It wasn't that Harry couldn't satisfy her. No, he was the most exceptional lover. Ginny Potter just wanted a change of taste, or rather a cock. It kept her sex life interesting. Not to mention, she missed the aggressive way Harry would take her after she had been fucked raw by someone else.

But there was another enigma before her. Where would she find another cock to fill up her cunt? She had found many young lovers during her career as a journalist and most of them would willingly give up a limb to have another go at her cunt but she wanted a new cock and, as she heard a particularly loud moan from her daughter, the cock of someone related to her. Yes, she wanted to commit some incest. The sheer wrongness of it had made her pussy wet.

The first ones that came to her mind were her brothers. The thrill of forbidden pleasure would be the largest with them. Yet, Ginny just shook her head in distaste. The wives of all her brothers were slaves of Harry's cock. And, she had heard enough about them in their girl's talk that none of them had enough stamina to satisfy their wives. Ginny doubted that they could pleasure her if they couldn't even handle their wives.

It left Ginny puzzled though. Her mother had told Harry during one of their sex session that her father was a sex god during his time. It was his age that had failed him otherwise they might had a couple more of children to care for. It looked like her brothers hadn't inherited their father's amazing sexual prowess. Oh how Ginny wished that her father had retained his sexual potency. She would have loved to get a taste of his dick.

There was Teddy Lupin. She was like a mother to him and no doubt he had a crush on her once. Not to mention he was a metamorphmagus. The things he could do in bed, Ginny really wanted to find out. It was a shame he was away on some business.

Then there were her own sons. James and Albus. They had grown into fine men. Thinking about their chiselled body and toned muscles, made Ginny's mouth water. No doubt, they had inherited their father's stamina. She had seen them with enough girls to know that. All of them had that well fucked look that she knew so well. Though, once again they weren't available at the moment. This was getting really frustrated for her.

Then someone else flashed through her mind. Someone who was Lily's age and related to her too. Hugo Weasley. He was a silent and shy boy. Just how Ginny preferred her men. Yes, he would do perfectly.

At that moment she heard a loud groan as Harry emptied her large balls in Lily's womb.

"Make sure you don't make her pregnant Harry," Ginny said as she made her way back to the table.

Harry pulled out of Lily with a plop who fell on her chair utterly exhausted. Her juices and her father's cum running out of her gaping vagina.

Ginny took hold of Harry's cock and put it into her mouth to clean it.

"Well if I do, I hope it is a girl. I would like to try a really young one for once," Harry said as a sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips. No one knew the way around his shaft better than his beloved wife.

Ginny gave a large lick on the underside of his sticky cock, "You know you can't. Media is always hounding us. She needs to be married before she can be pregnant or we wouldn't have a moment's peace.

"Married?" Harry frowned at her, "I don't want any other cock near my daughter's pussy," he pulled Lily closed to himself protectively who sighed with content, "and I don't want any other cock," Lily declared.

"Well, aren't you an adorable duo," Ginny chuckled as she let go of Harry's cock which was spotless by now, "That was tasty. And no one said anything about fucking. I said she needs to be married. That's all."

"Oh Ginny, you devious little slut," Harry smirked as he scooped down to pick up her wife of almost twenty years, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Ginny laughed as she put her hands around Harry, "I thought that was because I was irresistible."

Harry pulled Ginny in for a toe curling kiss that left her insides melting, "That you are."

Harry put her down as his stomach gave a loud rumble. All this work out had left him really hungry. He pulled the plates set by Ginny close and dug in with gusto.

"So who do you think would be a good match for her," Harry wondered, "Someone who wouldn't dare even touch her?"

"You know my experience is with men who couldn't keep their hands off any woman, single or otherwise," Ginny smirked.

"Oh I know," Harry said brightening, "Scorpio Malfoy. He would be the perfect choice."

"Scorpio?" Lily asked curiously having perked up at the discussion of finding her mate.

Ginny laughed at Harry's choice, "So now you want to make a cuckold out of little Malfoy too. I am sure Tori would like that. And his name's Scorpius."

"Whatever. Considering that Draco made my life living hell in Hogwarts, I think it is just revenge besides," Harry's voice turned venomous, "What Lucius did to you, I don't think even seven generations of Malfoy could pay for that. I am sure he is regretting planting that Diary on you while rolling in his grave."

"What did Lucius do to Mommy," Lily asked as she too sat up and started eating.

Ginny smiled affectionately at her daughter, "It's a long story dear. We'll tell you some other day. I am feeling a little horny after seeing you two and am in a mood of experimentation."

"Oh," Harry perked up, "Who is your victim this time?"

"You are going to fuck some other man Mommy," Lily exclaimed, "I though you gave up on that."

In the week that followed Lily's induction, they had told her about everything. After all, there are no secrets among family.

"Well," Ginny smiled, "I thought I would start again. And to answer you Harry, I think I will start with Hugo. He is a cute kid."

"Hugo?" it was Lily who spoke, "You know there are a lot of girls in our year who has a crush on Hugo. I also have heard rumors that he packs a really big package too."

"Oh," Ginny giggled, "I guess I have to find out myself," she turned towards Harry, "What are your plans for today?"

Harry gave a look of lust towards Lily and pulled her closer. Lily gave a loud squeal but snuggled closer to her father, pushing her naked breast in his side. Ginny gave a laugh at Harry's antics, "Say no more, I understand. Though you have to wash the bedsheets yourselves."

"Who says we are going to use the bed?" Harry winked at her.

"No matter. I want my house spotless by the time I return this evening," Ginny declared, "Just because you are banging your daughter doesn't mean you can dirty the house."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry mock saluted. Lily giggled at her parents antics.

Rest of the breakfast was a quiet affair. If you call occasional groping quiet. After breakfast Ginny got up and put her plates in the sink and got ready for the day. She had planned to use one of the oldest trick in time and decided to seduce Hugo while shopping. She was sure Hermione would have her nose buried in some affair of ministry and wouldn't be able to come with her leaving only poor Hugo.

By the time she got ready and returned to the living room, Harry already had his shaft buried deep inside her daughter while she squealed and moaned his name on the sofa.

"Alright I am off you two," Ginny said as she bent down to kiss Harry and Lily on the lips, "Enjoy your day."

With that she flooed to Ron and Hermione's home. As she expected Hermione was sitting in the living room writing a report. In front of her a large stack of books were neatly arranged and on her side were dozens of parchments filled with Hermione's neat and pristine writing.

Hearing the floo roar, she looked. On seeing Ginny, a look of delight came on her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed standing up, careful in not disturbing the pile of parchment, "I am so glad to see you."

"Hi Hermione," Ginny smiled faintly.

Hermione moved in to hug the younger girl, but Ginny beat her to the punch. Grabbing the older witch's face, she brought her down and kissed her, hard.

For a moment, Hermione seemed to be caught off guard, before she closed her eyes and moaned in Ginny's mouth.

This mouth to mouth interaction between the two girls went for a few moment before Hermione's eyes shot open. Grabbing Ginny, she pushed the younger girl away, who smiled at her mischievously.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean," Ginny said innocently as she moved closer to Hermione whose eyes were darting like a mad woman, "I am doing nothing that you don't want." As she said this her hand went around Hermione's waist and grabbed her soft ass.

An involuntary moan escaped Hermione's lips before she regained control and pushed her hand away. Ginny giggled at her.

"Merlin Ginny. Just because I am a bi, doesn't mean you can tease me like that," Hermione said in an exasperating tone.

"But you are so fun Hermione," Ginny smiled at her, "Besides who said I was teasing. I know you are attracted to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are a pretty witch Ginny. But you and I are married you know."

"I don't think Harry wouldn't mind seeing us, ahem, in action you know," Ginny said in a husky tone.

A shudder ran up Hermione's spine as her arousal peaked, "Well, I am sure Ron would mind his wife fucking his sister."

Ginny crinkled her nose in disgust, "He doesn't even take care of you properly. Why do you even stay with him?"

"Because I love him Ginny," Hermione answered.

"Yes but love doesn't fulfill your need does it," Ginny said making her way towards the spare sofa, "For that you need a big, hard, full of baby making seed."

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted her looking scandalized.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny laughed, "You are so easy to wind up. Tell me something. Do you have a pretty young lover stashed somewhere?"

A bright blush adorned Hermione's face at the mention of a lover, "N-No, of course not." She stuttered a bit before regaining her composure.

Ginny smirked seeing Hermione's reaction. She knew Hermione was a regular visitor of Harry's office for "Official purposes". Harry indeed had told her the juicy details about those official visits.

"Really," Ginny got up and made her way towards Hermione, "You know you can tell me. I won't tell a soul." She whispered in her ear.

"Leave it," Hermione said nervously putting some distance between her and Ginny, "Tell me, what reason do you come here for, aside from teasing me that is."

"Well," Ginny drawled, "I was thinking we could have a girl's day out you know. Do some shopping. But I can see you are fairly busy." She pointed towards the stack of parchment.

"Oh Ginny I am sorry," Hermione apologized, "I know it has been a long time since we went out like that. Believe me, it just has gotten so busy at the ministry, I don't have any spare time."

"I know," Ginny smiled faintly at her longtime friend, "But what can I say. I seriously wanted to do some shopping today."

"What about Ron?" Hermione said hesitantly.

Ginny arched her eyebrow at her, "Seriously Hermione. I want to do some shopping in peace you know."

"Sorry," Hermione laughed nervously, "Oh, I almost forgot. Hugo is home too. You can take him if you want."

Finally her plan seemed to be falling in place, "But Hermione, he is sixteen year old. I am sure he has something better lined up than visiting shops with an old witch like me."

"Nonsense Ginny," Hermione shook her head, "You haven't aged a bit. Besides Hugo really likes his Aunt Ginny."

"What can I say," Ginny said mischievously, "I am a popular girl."

Hermione laughed and called out to Hugo.

"Hugo!" Hermione shouted, "Come down here."

"Coming Mum," was the reply followed by bounding steps on the staircase.

They didn't have to wait long as Hugo appeared almost instantly. His face brightened seeing his Aunt

"Hello Aunt Ginny," he said smiling brightly.

"Hey Hugo," Ginny too smiled at the young boy as she gave him a once over. He had grown finely over the years. Sporting a lean body not too muscular with a nice chest and broad shoulder. Yes, he would do nicely.

"Hugo," Hermione began, "Your Aunt needs to go shopping and she didn't want to go alone. Since I am busy with my work. Why don't you go with your Aunt, if you don't have anything important lined up."

"Shopping," Like all boys Hugo too dreaded the prospect of going shopping. But, he had nothing better to do and Aunt Ginny was always fun to hang out. Not to mention, he had a little crush on her since he was thirteen. She had a lithe body that he eyed whenever he could get the chance. It was a shame that none of the girls in his year had such a curvaceous body except for Lily.

Making up his mind he spoke up, "I don't have anything to do. I think I'll go."

"That's great," Ginny clapped her hands, "Be ready to be bored on a long and tedious shopping trip. I won't be releasing you anytime soon."

Hugo smiled at her, "As you say Aunt Ginny." He had no doubt in mind it would be an exhilarating shopping trip.

From there, Ginny and Hugo flooed straight to Leaky Cauldron. Seeing them, Tom smiled. He had grown really old and only occasionally came to the counter now.

"Hello Tom," Ginny smiled, "Feeling better today?"

"Better or not Mrs. Potter. I spent my whole life behind this counter, I wouldn't be parted from it at old age."

Ginny chuckled at the answer, "Well we are in a bit of hurry Tom. I hope you are still alive when we return."

"Of course Mrs. Potter. There is still a lot of strength left in these old bones." Tom smiled a toothless smile.

With that Ginny and Hugo exited from the muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hugo was surprised at this. He had expected to go to Diagon Alley, "Urm Aunt Ginny? What are we doing here in London?" he voiced his confusion.

Ginny sidled up to the young boy, grabbing his arm, "Well, we don't have a lot of choice in Diagon Alley you know. I prefer the muggle clothes. They reveal more of your charms. Isn't that the reason you came Hugo? To see your Aunt in those skimpy little clothes?"

Feeling Ginny's sensuous body, it was hard for Hugo to control his desires. Though, her words did the job effectively.

"W-What do you mean Aunt Ginny?" Hugo squeaked.

Ginny gave a little chuckle sending vibration right through his ear to his groin, making his cock jump a little bit, "Don't you worry, Hugo. I'll be sure to reward you appropriately."

By then, they had reached a large shopping complex. Entering the shop, they went straight to the female clothes section. Ginny picked several clothes in one go and approached a changing room. Subtly taking out her wand, she cast a notice-me-not charm on the area, effectively making it so no one will approach or care what was going on inside that circle.

"Come here," Ginny said in a husky voice, "help your aunt in choosing clothes will you?"

Hugo approached Ginny nervously.

In the beginning, most of the clothes that Ginny chose were normal attire that she wore at home, with a few dresses thrown in. Hugo relaxed at that. Thinking, that his aunt was just winding him up as was her habit. Though it did leave him a bit disappointed. He really wanted to see her body up close and without clothes.

After relaxing, Hugo did throw in his occasional remarks about Ginny's clothes. Careful in not over stepping his bounds. Ginny's eyes glittered at seeing Hugo relax. It was time for the next phase.

"Now then," Ginny said putting the clothes she had chosen at one side, "You have been a good boy Hugo. It's time for your reward."

"W-what reward?" Hugo's nervousness returned in full force.

"You wanted to see your aunt in skimpy clothes didn't you?" Ginny questioned, "Well, go on and pick whichever one you want. I'll put on a show just for you."

Though Hugo just sat there rooted to the spot, his mind frozen, incapable of processing any information.

Seeing that Hugo wouldn't be moving any time soon, Ginny sighed and approached Hugo. She straddled his lap, bringing her face closer to his.

"Don't you want me Hugo?" Ginny said in a childish tone, her warm breath ticking Hugo's nose, "Don't you want to bend your aunt over a table and fuck her silly?" she brought her face closer to his and slowly trailed her lips barely touching his skin all over his face.

"Oh merlin yes," Hugo gasped, finally having broken.

Ginny smiled triumphantly, "Then go on, pick a few clothes for your aunt and I'll try them for you." She got up from his lap.

Hugo got up like lightning and scrambled like mad dogs were after him, leaving Ginny chuckling. In a flash, he returned carrying a dozen or so clothes.

"Please," his voice was raspy and thick with desire, "I want you to put these on."

Ginny looked at them critically. All of them were shorts, skirts or small blouses, "Alright," she smiled, "Just because you have been a good boy," she whispered in his ear.

She picked a few and went into the room. The few minutes that she was in were like centuries to Hugo. His thinking process had been shut down and all he could do was think through his cock. And his cock wanted to see his aunt in as little clothes as possible.

"How do I look?" Ginny's voice filled with lust brought him out of his musing. He whirled around only to stop in his track. She was wearing a short pleated skirt barely coming to her mid thighs, leaving miles of creamy skin to gaze at. Her legs were sensuous, delightfully firm as she stood there arching one leg to the front. Her shirt was a bit short leaving a small area of her stomach naked, on which Hugo's eyes hungrily latched on. Her shirt was orange and sleeveless. Once again leaving her beautiful, pale and slender arms at the mercy of his lustful gaze. Her back was arched, thrusting her breast further, putting emphasis on their largeness and firmness as they stood proud like twin peaks. Her hair were framing her heart shaped face as her eyes twinkled with mischief and a little bit of lust.

"Well," Ginny licked her lips, "How do I look?"

"Merlin, Aunt," Hugo gasped, "You are the sexiest witch I know."

Ginny giggled at him, "Well, this was a rather moderate set. Let me try something sexier for you. You have earned it."

Hugo couldn't fathom what could have been even sexier but as Ginny came out once again. He decided it was definitely sexier.

She was wearing a leather skirt even shorter. Barely covering her ass. Over it she wore a white blouse tied beneath her breasts. It left almost all her body bare before her eyes. Her amazing cleavage, seemed to draw him in. Her toned and taut stomach made him want to lick her again and again. And her legs, Merlin he just wanted to worship those legs.

"What about this one?" Ginny giggled sexily.

Hugo gave a throaty moan, "Please, Aunt Ginny, no more. I can't take it."

Ginny laughed merrily, "But we still have a few clothes left to try you know."

Hugo's eyes had glazed over as he made his way over to Ginny. Ginny just kept staring at him mischievously till he was right upon her.

Bending down, Hugo captured Ginny's lips in a searing kiss that left her insides aflame. Admittedly though, he could use a little lesson in kissing.

"Oh, you naughty boy," Ginny whispered, "Who told you, you can kiss your aunt?"

"B-But," Hugo sputtered.

"Never mind," Ginny giggled, "Do you want me to change or shall we go like this," she pointed to her current attire."

"Please like this," Hugo begged.

"Alright, you pervert," Ginny teased picking up an overcoat to cover her body. They headed to the counter and paid for the clothes.

"Now then, there's a nice little hotel that I know of. Do you want to head there?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Hearing about a hotel made his already rock hard dick throb. He nodded enthusiastically.

Ginny just giggled at his antics. Having power over men again was refreshing. Taking his hand she led him to a luxurious hotel located not far away.

Approaching the receptionist, Ginny subtly cast a confundus charm over the girl so that she won't question much about them. Booking a room for the night, they headed over to their room.

Hugo and Ginny could barely restrain themselves in the elevator. The sexual tension was running high among them.

As soon as they were in their room. They didn't even bother to look around. Ginny had pounced on Hugo like a wolf and began kissing him hungrily. Hugo could barely hold his aunt up but he returned her passionate kisses with gusto, trying to mimic her actions.

Their lips interlocked, Ginny's hand hadn't been idle either. Running them through his silky hair, over his firm jaw and broad chest. Feeling his amazing body made Ginny moan in Hugo's mouth. Hugo wasn't one to be left behind, they were feeling the soft firmness of his aunt's beautiful ass covered by a thin leather skirt.

When Ginny came up for air, Hugo's mouth began travelling downward, softly kissing on her jaw line, stopping to nibble on her neck, before he buried his face in Ginny's deep cleavage.

"Oh, yes Hugo darling," Ginny moaned threading her finger through his hair.

"You are wearing too much," Hugo gasped throwing Ginny on the bed.

Getting on the bed, Hugo grabbed Ginny's blouse and ripped it off, freeing her beautiful mounds.

"Perfect," Hugo whispered and dived into them, eliciting a groan from Ginny.

He grabbed a nipple between his teeth and pulled at it, instantly hardening it.

"Oh Baby, Yes," Ginny moaned grabbing Hugo's head, who smiled around her nipple.

He kept on suckling her breast for a few more minutes alternating between the left and right. He just couldn't get enough of them. They were just so delicious for Hugo. He wished he could remain buried there forever.

"That's unfair Hugo," Ginny said huskily bringing his face up from her boobs and kissing him open mouthed, "Take your shirt off too."

Hugo scrambled off the bed and pulled at his shirt hastily, wanting to get back to the vision of beauty laying before him as soon as he can. In a few tries his shirt came off.

"Come here baby, don't keep your aunt waiting," her voice was barely above a whisper, setting a tingle in every part of his body. He jumped on the bed making Ginny giggle.

"Easy tiger," she pulled him closer, "I am not going anywhere till you are satisfied."

Hugo grinned foolishly and pulled her closer, "I wouldn't let you go either."

"Ohh," Ginny smiled, "Being dominating now are we?" she suddenly rolled on him, "Well, we can't have that."

She ground her skirt covered hips on his groin, making him groan, "Well someone's hard for me," she whispered huskily. She leaned down pressing her sizable tits into his chest, "You will do as I say." She kissed him softly on the lips.

Hugo was breathing hard by now. Ginny moved down his face, kissing his jaw, licking his neck. She stopped to nibble on his lips, making him moan softly. She licked his toned abs before she came upon his pants.

"Well your pants has to go," Ginny smiled at him grabbing his buckle, "It's stopping me from going where I want to go."

In a flash his pants were off, leaving him only in his boxers. Ginny moaned involuntarily at seeing the outline of his cock. She bent down rubbing his cock over his boxers. Hugo's breath was coming in short gasp by now. His moan got louder when Ginny placed her hot mouth on his boxer clad shaft and licked it, wetting his boxers with her saliva.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned getting up and licking her lips, "I absolutely have to see it." She grabbed his boxer and smiled at him sexily. Slowly she took it off.

What was revealed was one of the most impressive dicks Ginny had seen it in her life. It was 8" long with a girth of 3". It had a huge bulbous head, looking purple leaking obscene amounts of pre cum. His dick looked meaty and veiny throbbing and jerking up and down.

Ginny tentatively closed a hand around his shaft. Hugo's dick gave a big jerk at being grabbed by such soft hands. Ginny smiled and bent down placing her lush red lips on his dick.

At that moment Hugo gave a loud moan and his shaft jerked sending cum into Ginny's mouth who was caught unprepared by this sudden event. Before she could choke on cum, Ginny closed her lips around his head and started drinking his cum.

After a few shots, Hugo's cock stopped jerking. Ginny took it out of her mouth and smiled at Hugo who looked red in the face.

"Well," Ginny wiped some stray cum off her face, "Looks like you aren't much experienced with girls."

At the mention of experience Hugo turned his face away.

Ginny's eyes glittered as understanding dawned on her, she moved upwards, placing a hand on Hugo's chin and turning him towards her.

"Tell me Hugo," she said softly, "Are you a Virgin?"

At first Hugo didn't answer but when he saw that his aunt wouldn't be backing down he opened his mouth to answer reluctantly.

"Yes," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Isn't there any girl in your year that you are interested in," Ginny's voice was soothing as she pulled him closer to her soft and naked breast.

Hugo laid his head on her chest and sighed in pleasure, his dick gave a jerk which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked running her hand through his hair.

Hugo turned his face into her cleavage making Ginny smile, "I love you."

"Oh," Ginny gasped, "I didn't know baby," she brought him closer enclosing her hands around him in a hug pushing him further into her huge chest.

"It's alright," Hugo mumbled in her cleavage, sending tingles of pleasure through her whole body.

"It's not," Ginny whispered in his hair as one of her hands travelled down to grasp his slowly hardening dick, "I'll be sure to make it a memorable experience for you." Her hand began to move on his shaft up and down make him hard.

Abruptly Ginny stopped. She summoned her wand and conjured a few candles. Turning off the lights she lit the candles.

"Wait here darling," Ginny whispered caressing his face, "I'll return soon."

With that Ginny got up from the bed and vanished into the adjacent bathroom.

Hugo grabbed his dick in the darkened room and began massaging it softly. Thinking of what surprise his vivacious aunt had in store for him.

After a while he heard a shower running and then stop. Just then petal appeared on the bed catching Hugo by the surprise.

He was staring at them in wonder when the light from Bathroom spilled into the room. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. There was Ginny, standing in the bright light, shining like a goddess, her figure hidden beneath a blue semitransparent gown.

Slowly and sensuously she made her way over to the bed. With every step she took, Hugo's breath hitched in his throat. She took his hand softly and stood him up. All Hugo could do was stare at her hypnotized.

She grabbed his hand and softly ran it over her figure, "Today this body belongs to you," she whispered and sat down on the bed, "Come and make love to the woman you desire."

She tugged at his hand slowly, leading him as she laid down on the bed, Hugo laying over her. With her other hand she opened the sash of the gown once again revealing her beautiful curves.

After laying down Hugo kissed her on the lips hungrily. Ginny opened her legs and grabbed his once again hardened dick, placing it at her entrance, "It's time to make you a man. Don't think about me. Just enjoy."

And Hugo did just that, with a gasp he pushed into her pussy. His eyes rolled over as Ginny's soft velvety wall, warm like a fire engulfed his penis. At that moment he knew he wouldn't last long.

Ginny's hand came up softly caressing his boyish feature, "it's alright," she whispered looking into his eyes, "You can let go."

Hugo looked into Ginny's eyes and saw love and passion. It was too much for him and with a cry he came inside his first vagina, into the hole of the woman he loved.

Exhausted Hugo fell on Ginny who slowly extracted herself from below him. Turning to the side where she lay, she took his hand and took it down to her cunt.

Hugo's eyes opened up and he smiled tiredly at her. Ginny returned his smile and touched her pussy with his hand.

It didn't take long. The sheer thrill of incest, a different hand and the fact that she had just taken the virginity of a young boy all coupled to give her one of the most beautiful orgasm and she came with a loud cry.

Seeing Ginny as she touched herself with his hand. Gasping and panting, a thin sheet of sweat covering her had made Hugo hard once again. He got up and came over Ginny who smiled at him panting.

"Ready for another round, my stallion?" She asked.

Hugo nodded and then his eyes caught her magnificent breasts heaving, "You said this body belongs to me today?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded, "Yes baby. What do you want?"

"Can I um, Can you err?" Hugo stuttered and pointed to her breasts.

Ginny laughed merrily, "You want a tit job?"

Hugo nodded looking embarrassed.

"Well no need to be embarrassed," Ginny smiled at him encouragingly, "Come on up," she beckoned him up.

Slowly he made his way up Ginny's body and sat on her torso with his dick lying between her beautiful breasts.

She grabbed them from both sides and pulled them closer to his dick.

Hugo gasped as her warm and squishy breasts enveloped him. They were similar to her pussy and yet different in a way that Hugo couldn't understand.

"Come on move back and forth," Ginny instructed.

At first Hugo's movements were clumsy, moving forwards and backwards awkwardly but Ginny kept smiling at him encouragingly spurring him on with dirty talk.

"You naughty little boy," Ginny said with lust pushing her breasts closers, "You are fucking your aunt's tits. Have you no shame?"

Soon Hugo found his rhythm moving between the soft valley of Ginny's breasts. She kept on changing pressure on her dick. Occasionally licking his dick as it came up to her face. Soon Hugo was spurting his third load of the day. And to Ginny's amazement, it hadn't lessened a bit. It was nice to be young.

With a towel she wiped her chest as she cuddled with Hugo. They shared small kisses as Hugo fondled her tits. His shyness seemed to be long gone as he groped her body freely. He caressed her back, felts her boobs, rubbed her pussy and molested her ass as his dick rose in salute to Ginny's beauty.

Feeling his hard dick against her thigh, Ginny giggled, "It's nice to be young," she whispered, "So where next, my ass?"

"Can I?" Hugo asked in wonder.

"Of course silly," Ginny got and sat on her hand and knees, "Come on."

Hugo got up caressing his dick as Ginny spread her ass cheeks in preparation for receiving his dick.

Her back hole was even tighter than her pussy, Hugo decided as his dick penetrated deep into her bowels, making Ginny grunt as she clenched the bed sheets in sweet pain and pleasure. By now Hugo had learned some about the art of fucking as he pulled out of her ass almost completely before plunging into her once again.

"Yes baby, just like that," Ginny moaned throwing her head back and gyrating her hips to maximize Hugo's pleasure.

Hugo leaned and grabbed her swinging boobs as he lay over her backside plunging in and out of her asshole. He had already came thrice so he wasn't in hurry to finish which pleased Ginny, indicated by her increasingly louder moans as she got closer to her orgasm.

"Oh yes, yes, YES," Ginny screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body leaving her panting. Her clenching muscles proved too much for Hugo as he filled her ass with his spunk.

"That was," Hugo breathed as he fell down on the bed beside Ginny, "Amazing."

"I agree," Ginny said huskily, "You will become a great fucker one day."

"But I want you Auntie, just you," Hugo said in a soft voice as he once again buried himself into her boobs.

Ginny smiled as she pulled Hugo closer, "Oh my baby boy," she crooned, running her hands over his firm body, "Whenever you want me I'll be there but there are so many exceptional beauties out there who would want a piece of you."

"Really," Hugo pulled his head out and looked at Ginny who nodded as an idea flashed through her mind, "Tell me have you ever seen your mother's figure?"

She felt his dick jerk at the mention of his mother, "But she is my mother."

"And I am your Aunt," Ginny retorted pulling his face up and kissing him softly, "Let me tell you it's a son's job to help his mother in need. And your mother, bless her, she can really use a good shag every day. Won't you help your mother?"

"But what about dad?" Hugo asked confusedly, "Doesn't he you know?"

"He would if he could get it up," Ginny said disgustedly, "Your mother told me that he became impotent some years ago. And even when he could, Hermione told me that their records was three minutes."

"Really," Hugo asked.

"Yes my little boy," Ginny smiled, "So will you help your mother." She noticed that his dick had once again hardened by now.

"I will," Hugo nodded, "But right now I need you." He got on top of her.

"Of course honey," Ginny looked at him lustily, "Stick it wherever you want."

He took hold of her legs and brought them closer, putting his dick over her cunt, he closed her legs.

"Oh darling," Ginny laughed, caressing his face, "You sure like to try new things."

Hugo nodded foolishly as he began moving over her cunt. Teasing her clit on every thrust while his balls slapped her ass. It was extremely pleasurable for Ginny, having her pussy lips and clitoris stimulated at once.

She writhed and moaned as Hugo displayed what he had learned in the last couple of hours, moving briskly in and out of the make shift whole of her thighs, sometime slowing down and sometime speeding up. Ginny decided that he was a really fast learner.

Hugo looked at the sweaty body of his adorable aunt writhing under him. He was proud that he could pleasure her this much. Her back was arched, trying to have more contact with his cock, her hands closed in a fist as she yanked at the bed sheet. Her breast like always looked so enticing and firm. Her mouth open in a constant moan with her eyes closed as a sheen of sweat shined upon her brows.

Seeing her in so much pleasure, Hugo couldn't hold it back anymore. Not even in his wildest fantasies had he thought that his Aunt would be so marvelous a lover.

In huge spurts he came, covering her stomach in thick gooey cum. Sensing that he was cumming, Ginny too let out a loud shriek, having orgasmed herself, her juices coating his shaft.

"Oh my darling baby boy," Ginny said in a husky moan pulling Hugo closer to her. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss filled with her post orgasm bliss as she pulled his body as close as she can.

"Did you enjoy Auntie," Hugo asked searching her eyes as he came up from the kiss.

Instead of answering, Ginny pulled him down once again for a fiery kiss, pushing her breasts into his body as much as she can as her legs came to encircle his back. Hugo gave a moan and grabbed her ass.

This continued for a few minutes before Ginny let him go, "If you didn't understand, then that was a yes."

They continued fucking for a few more hours. Hugo came up with the most unexpected place to stick his cock in. After that, he had grabbed her silken hair and wrapped them around his cock. He had then proceeded to fuck her hair. He said that the silky feeling of her hair around his cock was absolutely out of this world. It had taken some prodding but Hugo hadn't neglected her either. Sticking finger inside her at Ginny's instruction and licking her pussy during break.

After fucking her hair, he had gone to fuck her arm pits and then her ass cheeks. To say it was a thrilling experience for Ginny would be an understatement.

It was quite dark before Ginny and Hugo were finally satisfied with each other. Even then they had proceeded to fuck each other silly in the wash room under the context of saving time. Needless to say they didn't save any time.

Soon though, Ginny was kissing him good bye, which lasted quite long and almost lead to another session of fucking but Ginny restrained him to only groping.

"Save some for your mother too," Ginny teased him as she pulled him away from her body as she set her clothes.

She then connected the fireplace to Hermione's home so that Hugo can go home. It was a nice handy spell that Harry had picked up as an auror. It allowed him to temporarily connect any fireplace to an existing floo as long as he knew the password.

"Go on then go home," Ginny said kissing him softly.

"Erm, Aunt Ginny Can we, you know, do this again?" His nervousness had returned.

"Of course Silly," Ginny laughed merrily, "I'll be available whenever you want but first you have the task of seducing your mother."

His expression brightened Hugo nodded vigorously and flooed back.

Ginny sighed happily after Hugo had gone. It was a productive and satisfying day for her. She had come many a times and she was sure Hugo would only improve from there.

She looked around the room critically. It had gotten quite messy during their session. With a flick of her wand she straightened everything and apparated home.

When she returned to the house, not a sound was coming. Puzzled, Ginny made her way into the house, dropping her clothes on the way. If there were guest then House wouldn't be dark.

As she expected, she found Harry and Lily lying together and sleeping on the sofa. They were naked and Lily was lying on top of Harry with his cock still embedded deep inside her pussy. It looked like they both passed the day fucking like dogs.

Ginny smiled and enlarged the sofa with magic. She then summoned a blanket from bedroom and laid on the other side Harry.

Harry stirred and blearily opened his eyes. Seeing his wife lying there naked with him smiling, he smiled back.

"Hey beauty," his voice was sleepy, "how was your day?"

"Marvellous," Ginny replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Good," Harry chuckled, "I'll fuck all trace of Hugo out of you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting," Ginny smiled and closed her eyes putting a hand over her husband and daughter as sleep overtook her.

…


End file.
